1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to battery locking apparatuses, and more particularly to a battery locking apparatus for an electronic device in which a battery is securely installed and easily removed thereto and therefrom.
2. Related Art
Presently, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers which are driven by batteries installed therein. Many battery locking apparatuses are designed to install and remove batteries to and from electronic devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,730 discloses a battery case mounting structure for a portable electronic equipment. A recessed portion is formed in the battery case. A locking projecting body is formed on a main body of an electronic equipment and inserted in the recessed portion to fix the battery case. A guide portion supports the locking projecting body to be projectable from or retractable into the recessed portion so that the battery case is attachable to or detachable from the main body. A spring mechanism constantly biases the locking projecting body to project. An operating portion slides the locking projecting body to retract against a biasing force of the spring mechanism. The battery case is mounted on a mounting portion of the electronic equipment, and the operating portion is released. The distal end of the locking projecting body is inserted in the recessed portion of the battery case by the force of the spring, thereby fixing the battery case. However, because the portable electronic devices are typically carried about and used at various locations, the locking projecting body can be easily moved or released due to vibration, impact or inadvertent operation.